Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-355630, filed Dec. 8, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nondestructive inspection device and a nondestructive inspection system.
2. Description of Related Art
A nondestructive inspection device inspects the internal state of an inspection target without destroying it. Recently, nondestructive inspection devices are widely used in industrial fields, such as in inspections of airplane fuselages and equipment at large-scale industrial plants. Such nondestructive inspection devices use ultrasonic waves, eddy current, acoustic inspection, radiation of rays such as X-rays, and thermography.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-22713 discloses an ultrasonic flaw-detection system in which a control terminal device installed at a remote inspection site is connected via a network to a server installed at a center. The control terminal device transmits flaw-detection data obtained from an ultrasonic flaw-detection device for ultrasonic flaw-detection via the network to the server in real time. The server analyzes and evaluates the flaw-detection data it receives from the control terminal device. This ultrasonic flaw-detection system also includes a terminal device which can access the server via the network and evaluate the analysis of the flaw-detection data made by the server.